Lady Million
by TeamEdwardDZ
Summary: Edward Mason is the most powerfull milionaire in the US. He gets everything he wants, the only he had to do was flip his fingers. Nothing seemed to be a challange until he meets her, Isabella Swan, the poorest and most beautiful girl.
1. Proloog: He

Lady Million

Prologue

Edward Mason was someone who got everything he desired; he only had to flip his fingers. He was the most powerful millionaire in the US; the world was lying in front of his feet. The man had absolutely everything: he was the CEO of Cullen Corp, he had the looks of a Greek God, he had millions of dollars on his bank account and of course all the women were lying in front of his feet. Who wouldn't want to have such a man right next to her side? Who was going to become his Lady Million?

* * *

**trailer - profiel**

**I hoped you will like the story... Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Sir Million

Lady Million

Chapter 1

_There was I, sitting in the middle of room waiting until it would be all over. Only, something deep insight me told me that this was only going to be the beginning of all the shit. I was sitting alone in a room waiting for my punishment to come. He would come and take me away from everything I love. It would only be a matter of time before he would stand in front of me. Shivers went down along my back. I felt restless and weak; there wasn't a way to stop him. When I heard weird noises, I could feel that my heartbeat was exaggerating with every second that went by. My breath got out of my control and my hands began to shake. After every second the noises came closer to where I was. I was looking at the door and it was slowly opening. My heart was beating so fast that it wouldn't take long before it would snap. A terrifying scream came out of my mouth. _

"_I've got you." _

I woke up with a loud scream. These dreams were really getting me sick and tired. Every day of last week didn't go by without having a nightmare. My head was hurting like hell, it felt like it was going to explode in just a few minutes. With a lot of difficulty I managed to get out of bed. My muscles were feeling heavy and weak. Every step I took felt like I had walked a mile. Slowly I walked into the bathroom and took a long a warm shower, what made me muscles loosen a little. I got out of the shower and got dressed; today I had an important meeting with a few of the shareholders.

"Miss Swan, you have arrived. The first shareholders will be here in less than a half hour." I nodded at my assistant, Angela, and walked through the corridor to one of the meeting rooms. I started to collect all the information for the presentation and made sure that everything was ready. Not long after I finished the first shareholders came in, I welcomed them all. Another quarter went by; everyone except for the most important shareholder had arrived. Edward Mason had more than forty present of the shares of the company. Every few seconds I watched my watch and soon started to get impatient. It was true that Edward Mason was the most important millionaire in the US but it didn't give him any right to be late. I decided that I would wait another five minutes and if he still wasn't here I would just begin.

"We will start the meeting. I am very happy that you are all here, my name is Isabella Swan..." I wanted to talk further but I was interrupted.

"Well not that happy because you didn't wait until I was here." I turned around and I looked right into two extremely beautiful green eyes. For a few seconds I didn't have any idea what I had to say. Those piercing green eyes were making my mind totally empty.

"You were late for more than a quarter; I can't keep waiting for everyone who is late." Edward Mason looked at me like he could kill me.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" He asked me, his mouth was one long line. I looked at the last empty seat.

"Well, there is standing Edward Mason. So I guess that must be you." This only made him even angrier. The other shareholders were looking at me like they were afraid that Edward Mason was going to kill me.

"I had only heard prizing news about you Miss Swan. But as I see you now, here talking to me like that, I can see that none of them are true." My mouth felt open and I was staring at him with big eyes.

"What are you saying?" In my voice you could hear the suspicious.

"No one talks to me like that you are fired." His voice was hard and cold. The beautiful green eyes that held mine, they didn't show any kind of emotions. I began to laugh.

"You can't fire me, unless all the other shareholders agree with you." A smile arose on his face.

"That was the reason why I wanted this meeting. I bought all the shares Miss Swan." Shit! I wanted to defend myself but he took the word.

"There is no need for an explanation. My man will show you the door." He flipped his fingers and two security guards came into the room and dragged me to the exit.

"Mr. Mason wishes you a good afternoon and you are not welcome anymore." One of the guards said when I was standing outside the building. For a few seconds the guards looked at me but then got back into the building. There was I standing, workless and alone. A great deal of anger was flowing flew through my veins.

It was a few weeks later and I found a new job. I was now an assistant at Black Inc. It was actually a very enjoyable job, it was much better than at Mason Inc. The people were much nicer than at Mason Inc.

"Bella, we have a very important meeting today. I need you to be the notetaker." I looked up from my paperwork to my boss.

"Of course Mr. Black. Is there anything else?" He shook his head and for a few seconds his eyes held mine.

"I really enjoyed our date, yesterday." A small smile arose on my face. We had a great dinner and a walk on the beach, a perfect date with the perfect guy. Jacob had made me feel so special and loved.

"I also had a lot of fun. I hope you can repeat it sometime." We were looking at each other intensively until Jacob's watch began to bleep.

"Yes, let's go." We walked next to each other and so now and then I felt that Jacob was going to grab my hand. It was tinkling like hell and on my face there arose a mayor blush. He always knew how to make me blush. When we entered the meeting we were the only one there.

"They will arrive soon." Answered Jacob the question that I hadn't spoken out loud. We got settled and I took me notice book out of my bag. I led my pen drop and bend down, during someone that entered the room.

"Are we ready to begin?" I froze, that voice, I would recognize it everywhere. I didn't dare to come up but I had to, my job was to represent Black. Inc.

"Mr. Mason, it is a pleasant to see you again." Edward's attention was fixed on me. His eyes searched my face; they were still cold and hard.

"It's been a while. I can see you found your way back into business." It was the only thing he said to me. The meeting was boring and long, so now and then I got a glare from Jacob. I could see that Edward was good in his job because he got everything he wanted. The contract ended to be precise as he wanted it.

They shook each other hands and said there goodbyes. Then out of nowhere Edward walked over to me. He grabbed my hand and placed a soft kiss on it.

"It has been my absolute pleaser to see you again Miss Swan." That was the last thing that was said in the meeting room.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. This will not be a short story. But with one with a lot of drama and Bella who has to figuer out her feelings.  
Please Review! XD**


	3. Chapter 2: Dammed

**Thank you for all your reviews. I would like you to all read th note at the butom, thanks.**

* * *

Lady Million

Chapter 2

Jacob glared over at me when Mr. Mason left the meeting room, he didn't look happy at all. I wanted to go to him and make him feel better, but to be honest I had absolutely no idea what I did wrong. Slowly I walked behind Jacob. I was looking down at me feet, afraid of seeing the expression on his face. Jacob walked into his office and I followed him strictly. At the exact same moment as the door was closed he started to throw his glass at the wall. It was shattered into a million pieces and ended up on the ground.

"Dammed." He screamed through his office. His hands went through his hair and in his eyes there was a desperate look. Out of nowhere he came walking over to me and his hands covered my cheeks.

"Edward Mason is a man who gets everything he desires." He led go of me and started to walk around his office. So now and then he still yelled: "dammed". I really didn't understand why he was so upset. Is this about the contract? It is true that Mr. Mason gets everything he desires but Jacob agreed with signing the contract.

"Is this about the contract?" I asked confused.

"Of course not!" He yelled in my face. "This is about him wanting you, yeah you." His finger was pointing at me while he screamed it. I felt myself going into a shock. Him wanting me?

"What?" It was everything that came out of my mouth. Jacob looked at me with pity written in his eyes.

"You are the one Edward Mason wants. And what Edward Mason wants he gets, he will make sure of it." Again Jacob started to walk through his office and he grabbed his hair tightly. He walked over to me and took me in his arms.

"Don't you get it Bella; he will take you away from me." His voice sounded so desperate that I started to feel bad for him. I closed him in my arms and started to comfort him.

"It is alright, he won't because I am dating the most amazing guy. You want to know who this guy is?" He nodded. "It is you." I whispered slowly in his ear. He looked up at me and there was only one emotion written in his eyes: passion. Our head came closer with every seconds and then his lips were on mine.

"I think that's enough Jacob." Slowly he led go of my lips, far too early in my opinion. We both turned around and right there in front of us was standing no one else than the devil himself, Edward Mason.

"Yes sir." Jacob looked down at his hands and got quiet. Then he turned his attention to me. "Miss Swan, there are going to be a few changes around here and I want you to make sure that they are done." I looked at Jacob for permission but he was just looking to the ground.

"You don't need permission from him anymore." I looked at Mr. Mason with confusion. "I just bought this company, what means I am your new boss." He looked at both of us and walked away. "Jacob you've got five minutes." He barked at him.

"Jacob what did you do?" I screamed at him.

"I sold the company."

"No shit!" With that it was quiet.

"I needed the money; I still have to pay off a lot of debts." He whispered quietly. I shook my head in disgust. "But I am not leaving you; I am going to fight for you." He looked at me with a big smile. "I am going to fight for you." He repeated, more for himself than for me. I nodded my head but I didn't believe a word of what he told me. He kissed me on the lips for a few times and walked away. I dropped my eyes to the floor to make sure no one would see the tears in my eyes.

"Go to work Miss Swan." Mr. Mason said when he entered the room. "There is a paper on your desk with the changes. Make sure everyone knows them." He said and dismissed me.

The next few days went by fast; I didn't see Mr. Mason much. Every day he sends me an e-mail with a list of my duties. This week he was for only one time here and only because he had an important meeting. It actually made me feel better that I didn't see him many times. _Bleep… Bleep…_ I looked down at my phone and it said that I had two massages from Jacob.

**From: Jacob  
****Dear Bella,  
****I was wondering if  
****you wanted to have  
****dinner with me this  
****evening? X J**

**From: Jacob  
****Please? X J**

A big smile arose on my face. He really was the sweetest guy on the planet.

**To: Jacob  
****Jacob, I would love to  
****go to dinner with you.  
****Pick me up at 8. Xx B**

"We don't have time for romances here, Miss Swan." I looked up and my smile disappeared immediately. There he was again sitting on the edge of my desk.

"Is there anything I could do for you Mr. Mason?" For a few seconds he looked me over. He nodded but didn't say anything. "Well?" I asked trying to stay patient.

"We are going out for lunch, I am hungry." I wanted to protest but he just held his hand up. Mr. Mason grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the building into his car. I was glaring at him with big eyes. What did he think he was doing?

"What are you doing?"

"Out of lunch, I know this great little café." He flipped his fingers and the car drove away. Edward Mason was really getting me mad. I crossed my arms and looked out of the window, ignoring him. After a few minutes we arrived at a little café. It actually looked really nice; it was totally not the restaurant that I expected. I always felt that Mr. Mason was more a guy to go to the newest, most popular and most expensive restaurants. Mr. Mason got out of the car and helped me get out. Slowly we walked into the café. He flipped with his fingers and a waitress came running to us.

"Mr. Mason, we have the private table ready for you." He only nodded and dragged me behind him.

"Why are we here Mr. Mason?"

"It Edward not Mr. Mason for you. And we are here because I wanted to have dinner with you. Don´t you like the place." He asked politely.

"You know what I mean, _Edward_." He sighed and nodded his head. Just as he wanted to tell me the waitress came in with our drinks and the menus. She was looking at Edward for a long time before she walked away. Moving her hips a lot, but Edward didn't even notice. He was concentrating on his menu.

"You shouldn't ask question if you already know the answer." This made me angry.

"And you shouldn't take me out for lunch when you know I am dating Jacob." He didn't look up from his menu. I was getting angrier and angrier every second.

"I am out of here." I stood up and walked away. Unfortunately I didn't come far. Edward grabbed my hand, twisted me around and kissed me right on the lips. His lips were soft but forcing on mine, slowly he began to move his lips and I joined him. When I heard a gasp I was out of my trance and pushed Edward away.

"Bella." Jacob whispered. Jacob was looking in shock at the both of us and Edward had a big grin on his face. He knew he had won.

* * *

**There has been a request of me making another book about bad to the bones. I was just wondering if there were any others how would like that? Please let me know. I will make another story if at least 30 people led me know that they want that.**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3: Hitting a Millionaire

**I know it took me long... Sorry for that. Although I hope you will like it. Review!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Jacob." I whispered softly. He was looking at me and all I could see was pain. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him.

"Run along Jacob, you just lost." He looked at me with sadness in his eyes.

"I am going to fight for her."

Alice was sitting next to me on the couch. We were watching a movie and eating Ben & Jerry's. They were truly the only men you could trust. Jacob told me and Edward that he was going to fight for me but the three of us knew that it was a lost challenge. All three of us knew that Edward was going to win, if we wanted it or not. I wanted to be with Jacob really badly. He was sweet, kind, caring and let not forget handsome. Even after six hours of thinking about the accident, I still couldn't clear out my mind.

The next day when I arrived at my work I wasn't expecting him to be there, but Edward was really sitting behind his desk looking through a lot of papers. His hand was in his hair, what made it look even messier. His hair was extremely sexy and his eyes were breathtaking. But why was I thinking all these things? It wasn't right; I had a relationship with Jacob.

"Good morning Miss Swan." I walked over to his desk.

"Good morning Mr. Mason." He looked up and a grin was pinned on his face.

"I want you to you to make a reservation at the twilight café for six persons." I nodded in response.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" His grin became even bigger.

"A good morning kiss wouldn't be so bad." I groaned and walked out of his office. He was such an ass and I was even more insane because I was fantasying about him.

"_My sweet little Bella." You have captured my heart a long time ago. I can't explain how I feel about you. He stood up from behind his desk and walked over to me. _

"_Everything about you fascinates me. The way you move, the way you dress, your hair and last but not least you brain." I felt myself blush. Edward was now standing right in front of me. _

"_You don't know what I would do to make you mine." He bend down and was about to kiss me. _

_Beep... Beep... _I woke up from my daydream, mad at myself for thinking like this about him. I grabbed my phone and looked at it. One new message.

From: Jacob

Dear Bella,

I was just wondering

how you have been.

Maybe we could

hang out today or

tomorrow?

- Your Jacob

I felt bad that Jacob was thinking about me and loving me while I was fascinating about Edward. I looked at the message a few times but at the end I put my phone away. After that everything was quiet normal. Edward wasn't at the office because he was at his meeting in the twilight café. I had forgotten everything about the message, Jacob and Edward until I got another message.

From: Edward

The meeting went well

I got a new client.

Do you want to come

to the café to

celebrate? -E

The inside of me was battling. I really didn't want to celebrate with Edward but if I wouldn't go he probably would be really mad if he saw me and Jacob later on that day. It was probably the best idea to just go to Edward and go with Jacob the next day. I texted them both back and went to the twilight. It was an extreme expensive café. Only exclusive people were able to get into there.

"Miss this is an exclusive café. You are not allowed to come in."

"But I am with Mr. Mason." The men began to laugh.

"Really? You? He could do so much better." My face fell, when I was about to say something someone interrupted me.

"You think so?" We both turned and I was standing right in front of Edward. The men didn't dare to say anything.

"I asked you a question Tyler." Edward said with a lot of authority.

"No sir."

"Good." Edward grabbed my hand and dragged me inside.

"I am sorry about that; he is a fool but good at his job." I actually began to laugh. It seemed to make Edward happy because his eyes began to shine.

"Why me?" I asked him without thinking.

"I don't understand." His eyes were fixed on me.

"Why me, why not a girl how is much more beautiful?" He looked at me like I was insane.

"Have you ever looked in the mirror?" I didn't know what to answer but it seemed like Edward wasn't expecting an answer. I looked at him closely while he dragged me over to the bar. His pants had a perfectly fitting and his shirt was showing of his muscles. He was seriously mouth watering in that suit.

"What would you like?"

"Just water is fine." He nodded and ordered for both of us.

Edward and I began talking and I was actually enjoying spending time with him. He was nothing but a sweet and caring gentleman. Something I didn't expect from him. The first time I met him he was totally different. But with just the two of us he was actually kind of nice. I was laughing about his jokes and he was smiling like an idiot.

So now and then we moved closer to each other until we were only inches apart. His green eyes were looking at my eyes and my lips. I felt uncomfortable but I wasn't able to move, they capture me. When he was about to kiss me I backed away. At first he got confused but soon after that he got sad.

"I'm sorry, but I have a boyfriend." His expression changed again. His eyes became dark and angry. He took my arm in his hand and almost crushed it.

"Don't call the filthy dog your boyfriend." Something snapped in me and my arm went through the air and hit his face. Before he could do anything I ran out of the café and got in my car. Making sure I got home as fast as I could.


End file.
